Full Moon Syndrome
by Shadowrosedragon
Summary: Two realities have connected: the reality of the popular idol Mitsuki Shirohane and the ex-criminal duelist Yusei Fudo. An unpredictable relationship blossoms between them, yet will the hallucinations of Mitsuki's past only hold them back from attaining the future and happiness they desire? Yusei/OC and Jack/Carly. Rated M: violence, sexual themes, and disturbing imagery.


**Full Moon Syndrome**

By Shadowrosedragon

A _Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's_ story

Note: All characters and settings and series belong to their respective creators and studios unless otherwise noted. No ownership to these characters are by me. The writing format is from BHS & Forzare's story of Stars Above which is a Lucky Star and Puella Magi Madoka Magica crossover which I found inspiration to write again after starting up my busy life at college. I constantly felt like whenever I posted the story two times before, something was missing. But now I found a way to incorporate everything I want into this story.

OC Note: I'm still accepting OCs, so just PM me if you want to have your OC in the story and I can give you the form.

This story takes place slightly at the beginning of the Fortune Cup before the tourney starts.

**PROLOGUE**

_The rumors are true._

_Of course they are. What did you expect it to be? My information is never wrong. In any case, don't you feel her strength, too? It's as if she is defying everything... even space and time itself... and despite all of this she has no clue at all._

_I agree. _

_With all that energy stored up in her, it's a guarantee they'll try to take her._

_That won't be necessary to worry too much. I'll take care of the details. So don't think about it._

_My, my. You surely don't need my help for anything, do you? _

_That's none of your concern. I've changed._

_Saying it is different than doing it._

_Before we depart... promise that you won't come any closer to her. I don't want you to make the same mistake as last time._

_Don't worry, I won't do something that stupid again. Awakening the Crimson Dragon has to come naturally. Otherwise this timeline too... will be corrupted... just like the others._

**CHAPTER 1: The Dream of Life**

"... but that's not really all that there is to it!"

"Geez, you never really changed, have you?"

"Mii-chan always says that though because she has such a sweet tooth!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault that the plate just so _happened _to be there."

"Then next time we'll agree that you aren't allowed to bring any snacks to the set. At least let's try and behave..."

"_Arrrgh!_"

Four pop idols had taken their respective seating at a low-top table, sharing smiles and cracking jokes with each other. However the current speaker, a teen with lengthy tangerine pigtails and vivacious rouge eyes, had no amusement in her fellow band-mates idea of taking away her snack privileges.

That girl she was having her discussion with, just giggled profusely as she dodged one hit after another, who was drastically half of the average size. A short swish of green hair confirmed that it was only down to her chin and carried a kiddish disposition.

"Mitsuki, please don't be mean to her... We're just having some fun. There's nothing wrong with that, right...?" On the pigtailed singer's left, her best friend restrained best as she could, her body shaking like a leaf. Her hair was oddly a shoulder-length pink but it had some hues of a brunette with heart shaped barrettes fastened to tuck away hair that would have covered her emerald-colored eyes. She possessed qualities of that to a little kid rather than a teenager really; it seemed impossible that they were connected to each other, let alone best friends.

"Mitsuki-san, you're aware that tomorrow's a special day, right?" Another girl had accompanied them who seemed to be elegant and almost lady-like. She was petite and unlike Mitsuki who had quite a wonderful figure, her crystal blues popped with having equally matching reading glasses. Her hair was blond and pinned up into a slim ponytail, wearing it as a boy would albeit slightly longer even than that. She was very organized and tidy compared to the other girls, a stark contrast to their strange almost ritualistic habits and obsessions.

"I haven't forgotten the anniversary when we became idols, Ichigo!" Mitsuki Shirohane bit her lip; blood would have certainly come out if she didn't have any self-control. "I just... wish that we didn't have so much work."

"But that doesn't excuse ya from anything!" remarked Haru Eriko, after avoiding the chopsticks thrown constantly at her. "Don't you have a date with the King, of all people? Yikes!"

Unfortunately, she made the mistake of leaving herself open. Mitsuki snatched up the chopsticks back into her purse and rose, pushing her one of her twintails back. "Eh, I'm going home. I don't want to be late for my anime."

"Bye Mii-chan! Have a good night!" Nozomi Toya waved goodbye quite demurely, such as a trait in her timid nature, her face brightened at the fact that she was going to have some rest for tomorrow.

Ichigo Seiji smiled. "Be careful on your way home. I hope you feel better soon, Mitsuki-san."

"Heh, heh," muttered Haru, keeping her hand over her cheek to prevent anyone seeing the bruise she got. "Don't get mugged or kidnapped or somethin'..."

Mitsuki said farewells to all her friends and proceeded to head out of the studio's break room, which ironically enough would be a long time before she came back.

* * *

_Why am I here? _Mitsuki planned out what she needed to take from her locker before clocking out, allowing her mind to go off-track. _It's a little stupid that the company's thinking of picking up new idols. What do they have against me and my team?_

Grabbing her personal belongings, arrange some gigs, then go out the front door and pretending this was all just an act and become an ordinary girl again.

_Maybe I should have gone to the convenience store. Maybe pick up some cakes to eat. Oh well..._

The walk signal turned green. Mitsuki continued on her trek home, against the asphalt that didn't seem menacing to her.

_That Haru... she never understands how I really feel, but she decides to talk about him regardless! I'll stuff her desserts with the spiciest hot sauce or maybe worms, just to... Okay, I should lay off for a bit on schemes._

Before she had reached her destination, she paused. The chills throughout her spine were coursing into her bloodstream. Mitsuki always suspected something was wrong. But she didn't want to believe it was even true. Though how could even _she _explain something that was so unknown, so dreadful? She yanked pepper spray out of her bag and pointed it at the emptiness of the road around her. It felt hollow enough that it made her hand twitch out of anxiety. "Whose there?" Her voice with underlying tones of unmistakable fear. Yet even with that sort of emotion in her heart... there was something else that bothered her. The silence was what it was. She had walked this path down many times but it never felt like this before, to be honest. As if the world swallowed up her existence and spat her out somewhere else. She stood there for perhaps a good five or ten minutes, then clicked her tongue at herself for standing in a place that likely could be dangerous if she didn't hurry back to her place and soon. There was no rhyme or reason to stay in a place like this any further than she was required to.

Shuffling around for the keys in her pocket, her eyes turned upwards to the building that she had called home for years. Tops. A classy side of Neo Domino City that never slept. Perhaps it was a sort of heaven, a place where only residents or the gifted reside. Some lights at the building were already shut off. A sign that her neighbors were either asleep or out on the urban side shopping or some other crap. Flipping open her cell phone, her eye wandered to a new text message. It was from a classmate at Duel Academy, Sayaka Maaya. … It been a while since she had chatted with her. Maaya-san always managed to keep a level-head and knew exactly when they needed to talk. She always had been outspoken, proud, assertive, masculine, and a bit of a believer in the occult. Whereas her other friend, Yasue Kozakura was a polar opposite to Sayaka: quiet, introverted, studious, feminine and caring. Being at school must have been tough, considering what Yasue had to go through every day. Yasue and Sayaka... what a strange friendship that they have together, Mitsuki pondered.

"... Hey Mii-chan you should come over and play with me! I've been _so _lonely! I have some new stories, do you want to hear them?" The text read out on the display an obvious tactic to try and get Mitsuki to text her.

Before she did though, it took her a few seconds to find a message from Yasue. "I mailed you some information about the new classes for this year, Mitsuki-chan. I hope to see you this Sunday for tea at my place, by the way."

"Thanks Yasu-tan. I'll make sure to bring some cakes." Mitsuki texted back, while she had swiped the card in the reader, hoping that she could take the elevator up to her place.

Yasue's smile was the one thing she did miss. "Your welcome. Make sure to bring those homemade cakes of yours. I like the lemon chiffon the best." The response also had been tagged with a heart symbol.

"... and I'll bring all the stuff for the hangout! I can purchase some manga for you too. Or maybe some new anime? You always need the latest of everything, don'tcha?" Sayaka's messages were beginning to range in word length. Nothing could seem to stop her from doing what she wanted apparently. That is, until her mother had text an apology, stating that Sayaka had been feeling 'under the weather'.

When the elevator finally came down, she had stepped in and punched the number for the highest floor possible. Staring as the scenery began to shift in directions gave her some time to herself. Every little thing about her idol life was just that... boring.

Nothing was different. And nothing ever really changed. She could have picked anything in the world to be. Although the life of being a singer sounded glamorous and she didn't want to pass it up. But her parents said that they were going to be abroad for work.

But that's life, so at least I have the place to myself, Mitsuki thought to herself with finally arriving up to her area of Tops. Sayaka always had been odd but she appreciated the warmth of her texts. Not always did she have a chance to relax, so Sayaka was comic relief to her.

"Make sure to get him up here carefully... we don't want anyone to see something like this, okay?"

"But Leo," insisted the other voice. "I'm your twin and even I think this is bad idea to do it."

"Huh," said Mitsuki with a frown plastered on. As a resident, she had the right to go up and ask what was going on.

"A-Ah! Luna, it's Mii-chan! We got to hide him!" said Leo, hauling the person in question to a door.

This really had no meaning to hide him, since she had turned around the corner quickly enough to catch his features. He was willowy and slightly muscular, his skin a deep rich tan, accompanied by black hair in the shape of a crab with golden highlights that looked foreign. Well, it was because the upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down, creating the effect of that particular shape. The boy wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over what appeared to be a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol. Not only that but he wore gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them too. Observing that he had black jeans with amber knee pads, she then noted that he also had a belt with two Deck holsters once she had moved his jacket aside slightly and calf-high motorcycle boots. Almost adding to the sense of a enigmatic persona, he had a jagged criminal mark etched on the left of his face.

"Luna, Leo. What the heck are you doing?" she hissed. "Tell me now before I call Security." She whipped out her cell phone to even prove she would go that far. As an ultimatum, she wasn't happy with what she was seeing. They were bringing a freaking criminal into their home. That warranted almost a death wish if he woke up right then and there.

"I'm sorry, Mitsuki. We just didn't think that you would be home so early." confessed Leo. This settled that if she hadn't been here, something bad would have happened. However, he chose to do something different this time. "But now that you're here maybe you can help..."

"No." said Mitsuki, a flat-out refusal. She readied herself to head into her place...

… but she was stopped short, with Luna gripping onto the back of her leather jacket tightly. Despite all that had happened, she never considered that the frail child would stop her. With a brief moment to decide what to do, she had walked towards the stranger...

… and then picked him up. She wordlessly began to carry him to where the twins wanted him to be.

Mitsuki felt rattled... as if the sensation alone from this out-of-place character in Tops, but she couldn't do anything to stop herself. His presence gave her the creeps, knowing that whenever he woke up, for anything in particular, he possibly _could _become violent. Although Mitsuki hadn't seen his eyes or knew his name, she grew curious about his life for _no_ reason in particular.

Now she had done something that should be considered shameful. Many people in Tops and in Neo Domino City for that matter didn't approve of interactions between themselves and those who are criminals or who had resided in Satellite. It was sin within itself to even care about them. But she had a feeling that she had to do this. As if somebody guided her every thought and decision in this time interval. There would be time to chat with him later...

Mitsuki got him to lay his head on her lap. Perhaps it was less than two minutes when she had realized that she was caressing his hair. That prickling sixth sense consumed her again. Somebody _wanted _to see her...

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


End file.
